garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Faerie Ring
Name: The Faerie Ring *'Location:' Six Rivers National Forest, Northern CA *'Population:' Fianna, largely following the Brotherhood of Herne, Songkeepers and The Tuatha De Fionn *'Totem:' Stag and Dana *'Nature:' Will *'Level:' 3 *'Sept Alpha:' Athro Fianna Theurge *'Caern Warder:' Unknown *'Moon Bridges:' Several Caerns around the nation, as well as tentative ties to the Fae *'Former Residents:' Henry, Jason *'Visitors:' Rayanna *'OOC Contact:' Jason, Wizards, Henry History: :This caern is ancient, and the relationship with the Fae stems from even before the arrival of the European Tribes. Around the time of the settlement of the Wyrmcomers among the Mississippi River area, a task force of Dancers seeking to take strongholds in the New World attacked the sparsely populated Sept. The Uktena there fought off the first several attacks, and left the Dancer strike force severely weakened by the time the Fianna arrived. The Fianna finished the fight and claimed the newly emptied caern as their own. Faerie Ring has been a Fianna holding for over a century, and there seems no sign that this will change anytime soon, though there are a few minor grumblings from the Pure Ones nearby who remember the history. Geography: :The Faerie Ring is nestled in the boondocks of Northern California, in the middle of Six Rivers National Forest, and well out of the way of human civilization, save for the small town of Darlingtonia, nearby. It's a nearly completely independent Sept, having been active for at least a century and a half, now. Notes: :The sept keeps close ties to the Faerie, and closer ties with its kin. The vast majority of the kin live within the boundaries of the Sept, and even the bawn itself, creating a small town encompassed by the Garou protectorate. Only a small handful of kin call the Faerie Ring home and don't live within its boundaries, either taking up watchposts near the borders or living in the town nearby. Because of their close relationship, most of the Fianna kin in the area are fully informed and included in as much of Garou life as possible, and almost all the cubs are raised clued. The relationship with the Fae, while a good one, is sporadic at best, at least in part due to the failure of the Fairies to truly understand worldly concepts of time. :While Fianna are typically a staunchly traditional bunch, the particular mindset required of the frontiersmen during the Wild West days attracted a particular breed of the Children of Stag, the kind that would push out into explored territory to escape established and "obsolete" mindsets of the Old World and the east. The Fianna of the Faerie Ring therefore have an interesting dichotomy going, with some residents being very liberal and progressive, holding non-traditional views on much of the Litany and Garou culture in general; others have a love and knowledge of Fianna history that comes close to matching those of septs in Ireland, with an understanding and love for the Fae that runs deep and strong. Recent activity: :While the efforts to Cleanse the old Hive has been the source of most of the Faerie Ring Fiannas' efforts over the past century, Stag's Children have never been the type to sit idle for long. The age and moderate power of the caern, fortunately unharmed in the Spiral attack, allowed for the creation of Moon Bridges to other caerns in some areas of the Garou Nation. The strongest warriors of the Faerie Ring sometimes make long distance trips, aiding other Septs in attacks on strategic targets. The guerrilla packs of the Faerie Ring have gained an impressive reputation, and their alliances tend to be fruitful for the Caerns they help. The legends and lore of the Sept's history, as told by a typical resident of The Faerie Ring, Jason Bard, Mind-Breaker, a cliath new moon: "I've come to realize that Faerie Ring is pretty unique, as Garou Septs go. From the beginning...and this is just what I've heard, mind. Told to me by the Galliards, and they should know what they're talking about, right? But the Sept started as claimed by the Pure Ones, just like all other Septs in the Americas before the Fianna even found it. And fuck if it wasn't hard to find, being all hidden and tucked away. When the first Fianna came across it, the Caern was in a bad way. Turns out some Dancers had made it there first and found a Sept with a very small population, what with all the Pure Ones focusing on the frontier of the "Wyrmcomers". The way I heard, it was a fucking battlefield after a storm, almost a ghost town with only the injured left. By the time a hefty batch of Fianna reinforcements had arrived, the poor indians had been routed off to Five Arrow Ridge and the Dancers were readying for that final push. If we hadn't have shown up, that whole Caern would belong to the Wyrm right now. "Anyways, it wasn't until the early 1900s that we finally took out the Dancer Hive and started cleansing the whole mountain. They're still working on that. By then, Faerie Ring had dozens of Garou and hundreds of kin, all hidden away in the Sept compound, far away from humanity. And we've stayed like that. Living in close quarters with each other...well, it didn't take long for the tribes there to eventually boil down to just Fianna. Anyone who wasn't a Fianna was either driven out or ran out on their own. Getting sick of the constant partying, I guess. I dunno. "Any Fianna from Faerie Ring knows /shitloads/ about Fianna lore, though, and a good amount about Fae Lore too. What? Didn't I mention? It was with the help of the Fae that we defeated the Dancers. No yeah, totally! Faerie Ring was, like, the last place in the Western world where the Fae lived side-by-side with the Garou, right up until they took out that Dancer nest. Then they just vanished. What, you thought it was just coincidence that a Sept in fucking California was just fuck-all filled with Fianna? Please... Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah." Category: Caerns Category:Fianna Septs